customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Jomaribryan's version)
The Busy World of Richard Scarry is an American/Canadian/French animated children's television series, produced by CINAR Animation (now known as DHX Media, previously Cookie Jar Entertainment) and France Animation in association with Paramount Television, which aired from 1994 to 1997, first on Showtime, later on Nickelodeon, and ran for 65 episodes. The television series was based on the books drawn and written by Richard Scarry. Reruns of the show formerly aired in syndication as part of the Cookie Jar Kids Network block, but the show now continues to air on the Cookie Jar Toons block on This TV until October 26, 2013. Reruns of the show aired on Qubo from May 13, 2013, to September 25, 2016. However, it returned to Qubo on March 28, 2017, as part of the network's Night Owl block until May 26, 2018, and currently airs on Light TV. Cast * Sonja Ball as Huckle Cat, additional voices * Keith Knight as Lowly Worm, Snozzle, Able Baker Charlie, additional voices * Judy Marshak as Fiona Cat, additional voices * Philip Williams as Sergeant Murphy, Bruno Bear, additional voices * Stephen Ouimette as Doctor Lion, Mr. Raccoon, additional voices * Len Carlson as Mr. Frumble, Mr. Gronkle, Mayor Fox, additional voices * Tara Meyer as Sally Cat, additional voices * Cathy Gallant as Hilda Hippo, P.S. Pig, Thump, Deputy Flo, additional voices * John Stocker as John Cat, Mr. Humperdink, Scotty Dog, Pedro, Wolfgang Wolf, additional voices * Rino Romano as Billy Dog, additional voices * David Berni as Bananas Gorilla, additional voices * Peter Wildman as Mr. Fixit, Sniff, Pickles, additional voices * Hadley Kay as Sprout Goat, Dennis Elephant, additional voices * Stuart Stone as Kenny Bear (seasons 1-3), Pig Will (seasons 1-3), Pig Won't, Manuel * Linda Feige as Miss Honey (early episodes) * Susan Roman as Cucumber, Professor Dog, April Rhino, Squirty, additional voices * Tara Strong as Lynnie Raccoon (season 5), additional voices * Michael Caloz as Kenny Bear (later season 3), Vanderbuilt Gronkle, Robby Lion, Pig Will (season 5) * Julie Lemieux as Russ Overview The series takes place in the fictional city of Busytown and mainly stars Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm and many of the other residents of Busytown. Every "human" in the series is an anthropomorphic animal, most commonly pigs, foxes, breeds of dogs, mice, rabbits, goats, and cats. Each episode always features a conflict (which is eventually resolved in the end). However, episodes featuring other anthropomorphic animals, like Couscous catching Pépé le Gangstaire and his dirty rats, Sam and Dudley, Sneef, Cucumbers and Pickles, etc. have taken place outside of Busytown in other places around the world. Episode list See here DVD releases On July 27, 2010, Mill Creek Entertainment released The Busy World of Richard Scarry: Every Day There's Something New on DVD in Region 1 (US only). This 3-disc set features the first 30 episodes of the series. On July 19, 2011, Mill Creek released The Busy World of Richard Scarry: Fun in Busytown!, a 4-disc set that features the remaining 35 episodes of the series. On August 4, 2015, Mill Creek Entertainment released The Busy World of Richard Scarry- The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1. Music Most of the music was written by two composers. The theme song was written by Sara Zahn and composed by Milan Kymlicka, while the underscore was composed and conducted by Laurent Petitgirard and Steve Wener. Several other composers contributed to several educational shorts in the series. Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Nick Jr. Shows Category:Qubo Shows